


Reigniting Us

by So_Ginelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death of a relationship, Drama, Engagement, Established Relationship, Hotel, I really have no idea how to tag this, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Reigniting a flame, Shopping, Smut, Stress, Suffering, Suffering relationship, Swimming, beach, flame, i hope it's enough, reigniting, reignition, smut in later chapters, so much stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: Daichi's and Kuroo's relationship has been suffering for quite some time now. But neither man has time to do anything about it while they are each so busy in their own lives. Can the two get back what they had to keep the flame of their relationship burning strong? They will find out on a week vacation that they take together, where truths come out and feelings are admitted. Will this engagement last through the week? Or will it finally be time to let the flame go out on their love for one another?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. Daichi and Kuroo. Apparently they are a thing.
> 
> Somehow, I stumbled into this ship. Somehow, I fell in love with their rare pair love, and decided to create a work about it. This has nothing to do with the fact that I may potentially see myself in this type of relationship.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! Any comments or criticism is welcome!

Another morning.

Could it even be called morning if the sun hadn't been up over the horizon yet?

Another work day.

Was it really necessary to go in on another day and exhaust himself further while he tried to keep up with all of his tasks?

Another time to make money.

Daichi couldn't even come up with a complaint for making more money. It was a necessary evil right now, so he wasn't going to fight against that for even a moment.

Shutting off his alarm on his phone so it wouldn't bother the man that was in bed next to him, Daichi stayed in bed for another few moments. To say that he hated this was an understatement. His life was not glamorous in any way, shape, or form at the moment, nor could he pretend that anything was as it should be.

Though, as he glanced over his shoulder to the man beside him, he reminded himself why he was doing this.

Slowly getting himself out of bed and doing his best not to jostle the blankets too much, he got up and went to the closet. A quiet sigh left his lips as he pulled out a pair of black, well- worn slacks and a red, short-sleeved button-down. It was his fiancé's favorite color on him. Daichi wasn't sure why, but he always thought of that when he pulled out a red shirt.

As he went quietly to the bathroom to go get changed, his mind went over all of the things that he would have to do that day. He also reminded himself that he would have to go grocery shopping after work that night, as there really wasn't much left to eat in the house. He hoped that he wouldn't get in trouble for any of his food choices, but Daichi wasn't sure that he could bring himself to care. If he wasn't given a list, could he really be blamed?

It didn't take long for Daichi to finish changing and to brush his teeth. Sadly enough though, he really wasn't ready to leave for work. As he peered his head into the bedroom, he looked over to Tetsurou, seeing that the man was on his back. That was actually an unnatural sleeping position for Kuroo, as the man usually slept on his stomach. Daichi wondered if anything was bothering him, but he really didn't have time to worry about that. He didn't want to wake the man to find out, and he really did have to leave for work.

Such an unfortunate situation to be in, Daichi thought to himself. "I'll see you... later," Daichi whispered before pulling the door mostly closed, not bothering to close it all the way so the latch wouldn't make a sound.

He was on towards another work day. It wasn't usual for Daichi to have to go in this early every single day, but Daichi was going in early for nearly two months straight now. Daichi was exhausted, and he was ready for another day off, but he would have to wait a couple more days before that happened. Then, of course, he would spend all day in bed to get ready for the next work week.

Would he get to see his fiancé? Daichi never knew if he would get to see Tetsurou on his days off. But neither boy really had time or the energy to do anything about that, so Daichi didn't think he could care about getting to see him. He would get to see Tetsu when he got to see him. That was it.

It wasn't a very long commute to his office, but Daichi hated the drive in. He also hated the idea of having to go inside that building, just to have stress piled onto him all day, without the end in sight, before he eventually could wrap up his day and go home. It was an endless cycle of business. It never ceased.

Groaning as he pushed open his car door, Daichi stepped onto the lot and went towards the office building. There was no use putting it off any longer.

As he stepped inside, the hustle of the work atmosphere always woke Daichi up. He heard the clicks of the staplers and pens, he listened to the sounds of typing happening across the office, and he heard at least three different phone conversations going on at the moment.

Right after getting to his cubicle and sitting down, one of the interns had come over to Daichi. She was a mousy thing with short blonde hair, and she always stood so stiffly. The girl was not made to work for something like this. Childcare would have been better suited for Hitoka. "S-Sawamura-san? The boss would like to see you in his office," she said as she handed him a sticky note.

Taking the note, he nodded slowly. "Thank you, Hitoka-san. Nice to see you again," Daichi said as he stood back up from his chair. He hadn't even had a moment to take off his jacket. So he did that before approaching the hall where the offices were and he tapped on his boss's office door.

When the man called out to the door, Daichi opened the door and walked inside, taking a seat as he knew very well that he would be asked to do so anyway. "Ah, Sawamura. Yes, thanks for coming in. All I need is for you to fill this paperwork out for me," said Soma, his boss.

Daichi took the paper, anticipating it being just another report that needed to be done, before realizing that it wasn't the report form at all. It was an employee release form to be filled out when an employee was taking a paid vacation. Narrowing his eyes at the paper, Daichi opened his mouth for a moment before he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry... who am I filling this out for?" Daichi asked as he raised his eyes in confusion.

The man looked at Daichi and rose his own eyebrow. "For you? Are you not taking a vacation next week? You had a time-off request in, and my reminders went off for you to fill out that form by tomorrow. I sure hope you're taking a vacation, because I've already got all of your work covered for next week," the man said with a bit of a laugh.

Taking a moment, Daichi stared at the paper again and he looked at the section of a small description of the vacation. It had said "Okinawa" on it, and Daichi flinched before he fished out his phone and looked at the calendar. It was just as the paper had stated. This coming weekend, he and Tetsurou were meant to be on one of the Okinawa islands.

_They had a vacation scheduled that Daichi had completely forgotten about._

Looking back up to his boss with such an awkward half smile, Daichi nodded slowly before he started to fill out the form. "Oh, yeah, that vacation. Sorry, I have my mind set on the meeting we are supposed to have today," Daichi said as he looked at the long form that needed to be filled in.

"You're fine, Sawamura. I'm just glad I didn't get the dates wrong, because I have the work you do already covered for next week. By the way, I'm not sure how you manage to get everything done that you do. You work hard, apparently. I need three people to cover what you normally do," Soma-san said.

Shrugging a bit, Daichi took a breath. "No one else was willing to stay late. I come in now and stay until six or seven, usually," Daichi said as he continued to fill everything out. It was just basic stuff about when the trip was, where it was to, who he would be with, and so on. He wasn't sure why this was necessary, but Daichi was going to be on this trip anyway.

"You come in now and stay until six? The people that come in now are usually gone at three, Daichi," the boss said with a laugh. "I applaud you. Thank you for putting so much work into this company. You deserve this vacation," the man said.

Taking a moment to collect himself, Daichi took a breath and he stood back up. "You know, I might still be able to come in if you need it. Just let me know," Daichi said as he scratched at the back of his head.

On a normal basis, Daichi wouldn't be trying to get out of his vacation. He needed one. He really, truly did, and it was a nice surprise to know that he had one. But it was the thought of taking this vacation with his fiancé that made his nose turn up. He loved the man, but they hadn't been the most stable as of late. For one, they hardly got to see each other. Daichi went to bed too early to see Tetsurou when he came home from the lab, and Tetsurou got up too late to catch Daichi before he left for work. They almost never had a day off together. When they did randomly have a day off together, they had already made other plans and didn't think to check in with the other person.

But it wasn't just their schedules that caused the stress. It was the little things that his fiancé did that drove him a little crazy. He would leave his socks in the living room, or not remember to buy groceries or even leave Daichi a note on the fridge of the things that they needed. He would leave the garbage full and wouldn't empty it, and his work bag was always all over the place that Daichi wasn't sure what was trash and what was related to Tetsurou's job anymore. Neither boy had time to talk though, so things would never change it seemed. It wasn't always like this, but what was Daichi really going to do about it?

When his boss looked back up from his laptop, he rose an eyebrow, as if to question Daichi. "Sawamura, I already have things covered. Enjoy your vacation. I don't want to see you here for a week. Well, after this week, not until the week after," the man said with a laugh. "I'm still expecting you to work right now."

It was dumb of Daichi to even suggest that he would be able to work, but he wasn't sure if his vacation would really be worth it. Turning around and excusing himself, Daichi wen't back to his cubicle. Work wasn't going to get done with him just standing around, so he knew he had to get back at it. As much as he didn't want to. But he had a vacation to look forward to now, didn't he?

Though, he wasn't sure he was actually looking forward to it. It might be more stress than necessary.

\----------

The world was slowly coming back into focus for the black-haired male who had been sprawled out on a queen-sized mattress. His alarm was going off next to him, and his eyes blinked open, finally allowing his vision to go back into focus.

Once again, the world was continuing and Kuroo was behind. He needed a week more sleep to get caught up. But when would he have time for that?

As he reached over for his phone to turn the alarm off, he groaned before throwing his head back into the pillow. He really didn't want to be awake right now, but he would be awake, just for the fact that he had to be at work in an hour.

Glancing over to the other side of the bed, Kuroo noted that it was empty once again like he was expecting. He had fallen in bed with his fiancé asleep like normal, and it was usual to wake up to the bed being empty once again. Extending his arm and feeling the mattress where Daichi had been laying, Kuroo let out a bit of a sigh. It wasn't warm anymore, meaning Daichi had left a while ago. But that was normal. Kuroo was used to that. Though, Daichi had been waking up early for a while now. It wasn't normal for his schedule to be _this_ busy, was it?

Finally pushing himself up to go get something for breakfast, Kuroo glanced around the house and reminded himself to clean up when he got back home that night. He knew he had so much cluttered around the house right now that it was probably driving Daichi insane. But he really didn't have a lot of time to clean much of anything, so he usually just let it go until the following day. But he was pushing it, so he knew that he really should make himself clean some of it.

Whilst pouring himself a bowl of cereal and grabbing a banana, Kuroo rubbed his hand over the picture of himself and Daichi on the fridge. It was nearly two years old at this point. That was when the two boys had gone to go get pictures done the day after Daichi had proposed. He missed those days and Kuroo really wished he could get those days back.

Taking a seat and eating his cereal, Kuroo thought about his day ahead. He wondered if he could get away with leaving early. But after last week, with coming in late three times in a row, he was already on thin ice. So leaving early was probably not the best of options. He would just have to deal with it, regardless of how much he missed his fiancé.

Finally giving in, Kuroo went to go get changed and decided to get himself to work. It was inevitable, so what was the point in putting it off?

When he arrived at work, he went right into the lab and went right to running the trials for the new product that had come to them. It was tedious work, but Kuroo did it so he could put money in his bank account. He was engaged after all, and there was supposedly meant to be a wedding to go along with that engagement. So they had to save money for that. But, Kuroo wasn't so sure that the wedding was even going to happen anymore. They hadn't even started planning yet. They had gotten engaged two years ago. Shouldn't the planning have started by now?

It wasn't until lunch that Kuroo had checked his phone. He knew that Daichi wouldn't have messaged him, but the hope that it could happen again eventually was still within Kuroo. As he went to his car to go grab something from down the street, Kuroo started to get in when one of his coworkers stopped him. "Man, I'm so jealous of you. Take lots of pictures out there, okay Kuroo? I want to live vicariously through you while you're on this vacation," said his coworker.

Kuroo stared at the man. What was there to be jealous of? Had his coworker huffed in too many fumes in the lab? Kuroo really had no idea what the man was on about. "What am I taking pictures of?" Kuroo asked curiously, wondering where this was going.

As his coworker gave him a look, he let out a cackling laugh. "Just the beach in general, man! I don't care what you take pictures of, but I want to see all of them when you come back. Which island was it again? Was it Manza beach?" he asked as he scratched his cheek.

Slowly pulling out his phone, Kuroo was wildly confused by all of this. He searched in his calendar. He didn't have to look far, because he had a big mark on this weekend. When clicking on it, it said "Manza beach trip with Daichi."

"Oh, yeah, it's Manza. You're right," Kuroo played off. How had he forgotten about this vacation completely? He couldn't wait to get told off by his fiancé for forgetting about it. "I'll get pictures of anything we go do, you got it," Kuroo said as he climbed into his car. "Though, things have been a little complicated at home lately, so we might not be going anymore. Maybe I could tell the boss to call me in if you guys need me," Kuroo said with a grimace.

Letting out a bit of a laugh, his coworker tapped on the edge of his car. "Funny, man. I hope things go okay at home so you can take this vacation. But you really shouldn't tell them that they could call you in, because you know how they'll react to that. They won't let you take another vacation again."

That was true, and Kuroo sighed in defeat. How could he have even suggested that he would be able to come in? "Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'll hope we can go. I need it," Kuroo said as he started his car. When his coworker went off somewhere different, Kuroo stared ahead and thought about how dumb he had been to have completely blanked on his vacation. Daichi was probably already starting to pack. It wasn't as if it was that far away, really. So he had screwed up again, and Daichi would rightfully get mad at him once again.

Pulling open his phone, Kuroo started to compose a text to his fiancé, before deleting it and putting his phone away. He would get to the vacation one way or another. There was no point trying to bother Daichi at work right now anyway, since the vacation was likely to happen regardless.

Was it what he really wanted, though? Kuroo wondered if their relationship could tolerate a vacation. But it was going to happen, so Kuroo would have to start thinking of it that way, no matter how fearful he was for what would happen.

\----------

Days had come and gone. It seemed that the vacation was speeding towards the two boys without slowing down, and neither thought they would be ready by the time they needed to get on the plane.

Neither boy really had time to pack during the week and were dreading having to be up very early for their trip. Unfortunately, they would have to spend the night before their trip packing for it. But it would be worth it.

At the very least, they both hoped.

As Kuroo pulled into the driveway, it still surprised him to see the lights on inside the house. He really wasn't expecting it, despite knowing that Daichi was probably awake, packing his bag. He wondered just what he as going to go inside to, but whatever it was, he would handle.

The door opened up, swinging to the stopper and tapping it. Kuroo stepped inside, immediately taking off his shoes, and frowning to see an empty living room. There was an open suitcase there on the coffee table, though the boy it belonged to was nowhere to be found. It was only half packed. "Daichi?" Kuroo called out through the house as he shut the door and locked it up.

Traveling to the bedroom, he spotted Daichi sitting on the bed, folding up a few articles of clothing. It had been Kuroo's clothing, so he rose an eyebrow and stepped inside. "Oh, hey. I figured I'd start helping you pack too," he said before he looked up to Kuroo.

"But you're not completely packed yet. Your suitcase is still-"

"On the coffee table, I know. I just figured I'd help you too, and it would remind me that I needed to talk to you," Daichi said, lowering his gaze.

This didn't seem like it was going to be a very pleasant conversation. Kuroo bit his lip as he came closer to the bed, reaching for the clothing that Daichi had been folding up and putting it in the open suitcase that was on the bed. "What do we need to talk about?" Kuroo asked, reaching for more clothing.

The air stilled. It seemed like time had been going slower for those few moments as Daichi took a breath. Kuroo could already tell that he wasn't going to like this conversation. But they might as well get it over with, right? "Is it really worth going on this vacation? Both of us could still be working, and we really need to be saving money," Daichi said with a bit of a pout.

Kuroo was right. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "We could still be working, but work is going to drive us insane. Or it will drive me insane if I don't get this break. I know that I'm not getting paid this week, but you're still getting paid. And the vacation is already paid for, so... wouldn't it be a waste not to go?" Kuroo asked.

It seemed like the tension in the air was becoming thicker. When Kuroo was right, he was actually right. It was a dumb thing for Daichi to bring up. "Yeah, I guess. I just... worry that we could be working. We're putting the wedding off further and further when we don't work," Daichi murmured.

Taking a seat on the bed, Kuroo shrugged a bit. "So? It's already been put off for two years. What's the harm in putting it off for a little while longer?" Kuroo asked softly. The boy was right, though he wasn't sure their relationship could handle the wait. Kuroo licked his lips as he reached under the bed to grab a small bag that Daichi hadn't seen in quite some time.

It was their bag full of sex items. Daichi hadn't reached for it, or seen it in so long. Did Kuroo think they were going to need it on the vacation? It seemed so, with the way that he had slipped it into his suitcase and stood back up to go to his dresser. Daichi decided not to say anything about it and he went back to focusing on packing himself. It would be a good thing to bring along anyway, wouldn't it? Kuroo could just be being hopeful at the time, and Daichi didn't blame him.

As the two boys began to pack on their own, they separated into the different rooms where each of their suitcases were. Daichi had finished first, as he had started first. He cringed at the way he watched Kuroo try to fold his clothing. It really couldn't be considered "folding" if someone asked Daichi, as he was really just balling up his clothing and putting it into the case. But if he didn't care about wrinkles, Daichi wouldn't care. He would like there to be less stress on this trip than what their lives were currently, but that was wishful thinking. The less he could argue with Tetsurou right now, the better for him.

Many things would have to change if Daichi wanted there to be less stress. It wouldn't happen overnight. He could hope, but there was little to no chance of that happening.

They would just have to wait to see what happened on the trip.

\----------

Everything was happening too quickly. But in the same breath, it was all going far too slowly. There was no winning in this situation. There was no way the two boys were going to survive this vacation. It would be far more stress than either of them needed, when it was meant to be relaxing and to rejuvenate the two of them for going back to the war fields of work.

But that was only a dream at the moment.

As the two boys waited at the airport, they both looked at their phones, waiting for something to save them. Daichi was texting Suga at the moment, and Kuroo was texting Bokuto, neither of them wanting to pay attention to the man sitting beside them.

Daichi sighed as he replied to his fair-haired friend, shaking his head a bit.

**Suga (06:18AM)**

_You love him. That's the entire reason you asked him to marry you. This vacation will be great for you two. Focus on him, focus on how he makes you feel, focus on how much you love him. Just be there, Daichi._

**Daichi (06:19AM)**

_I can only be there for him if he lets me. Suga, he's not approachable anymore. I don't know how to talk to my own fiancé anymore. How are we going to survive on a week vacation together?_

**Suga (06:19AM)**

_The same way you survived him in high school. The same way you survived being head over heels for him through college. You know how to talk to him. You know him better than anyone else. Don't forget that._

Sighing again, Daichi looked out the window and he wondered when they'd be allowed to board the plane. He needed something to keep him from going insane.

Flinching because he felt something bump into his leg, he looked over to his fiancé and he licked his lips, giving him a half smile. "You're exhausted," Kuroo said as he reached for Daichi's hand. But Daichi avoided letting Kuroo take it as he went to scratch at the back of his head.

"I am, but I can sleep when we get there. That's what matters," Daichi said. He sounded thoroughly exhausted, but then again, Kuroo was also rather tired. He just hadn't been up as early the day before. But both boys were exhausted.

Not just because of the lack of sleep they were both experiencing. It also had very little to do with work.

They were both exhausted in their attempt to keep their engagement afloat. Was it really just not meant to be?

If it was, neither of them had been ready to admit defeat. "You're right. If you can, maybe you can nap on the plane. It's supposed to be a three hour flight," Kuroo said, resting his hand on Daichi's thigh instead. Kuroo was trying, Daichi had to give him that.

But did Daichi have enough fight in him to try as well? Kuroo might have to fight for the both of them.

That was when Daichi nodded. "Yeah, I'll try. Thanks, Tetsu," Daichi said and he reached to hold Kuroo's hand on his thigh. They fumbled for a moment before they got it right, fingers intertwining. It felt so loose and awkward that Daichi wasn't sure it was really worth it. But he held on regardless.

It was minutes later when their flight was being announced and they went to go stand in line. After they boarded and got buckled up, Daichi put his face on the window and started to nod off immediately, before they even took off. Kuroo wasn't going to argue with him about waiting until they started their flight, because it didn't much matter. He needed the sleep, so it was fine. Normally, he would have leaned against Kuroo's shoulder or taken his hand. But everything being the way it was, that wasn't going to happen. Kuroo couldn't blame his fiancé. They were falling apart.

Once the flight took off and the three hours had elapsed, Kuroo nudged Daichi awake. He was never able to sleep on flights, but he was glad that Daichi was able to. "Hey, we're going to be landing soon," Kuroo said softly. Daichi had blinked awake and looked out the window. They were descending, that was for sure.

"Oh. Good. I'm glad we're there," Daichi said with a yawn, doing his best to break free of his exhaustion. "Could you get any sleep?" Daichi asked as he looked over to Kuroo.

With a simple shake of his head, Daichi frowned and looked ahead to the seat in front of him. That was unfortunate, but at least Kuroo could sleep when they got to the hotel.

It was a little bumpy of a landing, but they waited their turn to get off the plane and walked themselves to baggage claim. They weren't even bothering to look at one another anymore, just wanting to get their stuff and go. Though, they really should have realized they were going to the same place and waited for one another.

Stumbling to the pickup drive, they flagged down a cab and they directed the driver to the correct hotel resort before they finally looked at one another again. "We're finally here," Kuroo said.

It looked as though Kuroo were near tears, and Daichi frowned a bit. That wasn't normal. Though, it hit Daichi that the boy was most likely exhausted to the point of tears, so that was probably where they had come from. "We are. We can get the key cards and I will take our stuff up to our room, okay? You just get the key and go. I don't want you up more than you have to be," Daichi said, realizing that he still cared about the man. He really did, he just hated that things weren't the same between the two of them anymore.

Would they ever be the same again?

Shaking his head, Kuroo scoffed stubbornly. "No, I can take my stuff to the room. Don't worry about it. I don't want you to struggle with it all. I would hate to leave it all on you," Kuroo said and he looked out the car window.

Rolling his eyes, Daichi looked out his own window.

The skies were so blue and the sun was so bright. Every person they passed on their drive seemed to have a smiling face and contained such positive energy. Was there any possible way that the boys could even be miserable here if they tried? Was it possible for their relationship to _not_ be mended by the time they were done?

With the two stubborn men in the cab, there really seemed to be only one way to find out. They'd just have to go through the week to get that answer.

It was a half hour ride to the hotel, and as the boys paid the driver and got their stuff out of the back, they were both dreading the things that were to come for them. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they were both suffering. They were both figuratively struggling to keep their head above water in this relationship. They were likely to drown if one of them didn't reach for the life raft.

Checking into the hotel, Daichi watched as Kuroo leaned against a post and crossed his arms. The boy's eyes were drooping so hard, that he really wished Kuroo wasn't so stubborn and would just go to the room. But Kuroo was who he was, and Daichi didn't have the energy to fight against the man. After thanking the front desk clerk, Daichi walked to Kuroo and handed him a key card. They had two of them. "Come on, sleepy," Daichi said softly. He stubbornly reached for Kuroo's suitcase and picked it up while he rolled his own behind himself.

"What? No, you're not-" Daichi shot him a near death glance, and Kuroo threw his hands up in utter defeat. "Okay, okay! I won't touch it. I'm sorry," Kuroo said. Daichi was going to carry his suitcase whether Tetsurou liked it or not.

They walked themselves over to the elevator doors, and the two boys pressed the button to their floor. Kuroo was close to falling asleep against the wall, but the elevator stopped and opened up before he could get there.

Finally getting to their room, Kuroo struggled with the key card and pouted. "All I want is the bed... Well, to piss, and then the bed..." Kuroo mumbled. Sighing, Daichi set down Kuroo's bag and pushed Kuroo's hand out of the way of the door before he opened the door successfully after one try with his own key card.

The room was huge. Daichi walked inside and set down the bags before looking around. Did they really need that much space for a week? The room opened up to a sitting area, where there were chairs pointed towards a television set, and there was a windowed door, out to their balcony view of the ocean. There was a kitchen on the right, as they both could see as they both walked into the room, and the bed could be seen around the kitchen. It was huge, and it had two dressers and a desk. This was more than they needed for the week, but Daichi would take it.

Kuroo had gone straight to the bathroom after they had gotten inside, and Daichi chuckled as Kuroo nearly sprinted to the toilet. Some things would never change. That made Daichi hopeful, if he were being honest. "Wow," Kuroo said from the bathroom, and Daichi's eyebrow raised. He took the suitcases to the bed and set them beside it before he traveled to the bathroom to see what Kuroo had commented about.

Once again, the room had impressed Daichi. Not only was there a shower, but there was a jacuzzi bath tub inside too. This room was meant for royals, and Daichi felt a little out of place. Though, he wondered if it would be good for the two of them to have so much space. Their house wasn't small, but it was familiar. They needed to get away from the familiar so they could work out their relationship.

"Huh. Well, that's a nice touch that I wasn't expecting," Daichi said before he walked to his suitcase and started to open it up.

Kuroo came behind him and laughed. "Don't tell me that you're going to unpack your suitcase and actually use the dresser? Daichi, it's a waste of time..." Kuroo said as he threw himself onto the bed.

Sighing, Daichi just continued to unpack his suitcase without giving Kuroo a response. It really wasn't long before Kuroo had started to snore softly into his pillow, and Daichi felt a surge of love fill inside of him. It was what he had wanted to hear, especially because Kuroo had needed the sleep.

Finishing what he was doing and deciding the unpack Tetsurou's bag as well, Daichi tried to figure out what he wanted to go do first. But that was when his phone buzzed with an email. It pulled him away from the different fliers and brochures that were in the room and caused him to focus on his phone.

It was a work email. What was the harm in checking it out? He was still getting paid, wasn't he?

Opening the email, Daichi heard a snore come from Kuroo, and Daichi flinched a bit. That had reminded him that he wasn't supposed to be checking his emails. He wasn't supposed to be working. Daichi was supposed to be spending time with Kuroo. He was supposed to be appreciating the time he had with his fiancé and fixing their relationship.

Groaning at the hard situation he found himself in, Daichi just decided to close his email app and to go explore the hotel while Kuroo slept. What was the harm in that? Daichi needed something to distract himself from not working.

\----------

Waking up to a room that he wasn't used to, Kuroo had flinched awake before he realized he was in the hotel. He never got used to sleeping in rooms that weren't his. It even took him forever to get used to his new bedroom with Daichi. But now that he was used to that room, he wasn't sure that he wanted to get used to this new hotel room too. But they weren't going to be there long, so he wouldn't have to get used to it.

It would always be home to him if Daichi was there with him, anyway, so he could get through anything with Daichi at his side. Though, that wasn't what it had felt like lately, which was a real damned shame. He still loved the man. He knew he did. What happened to them? How could they get it back?

Sitting up and looking around, he realized that Daichi was nowhere to be found. It was just like waking up to an empty bed at home. But could Kuroo blame Daichi? He had napped on the plane, so Kuroo couldn't expect the man to just sit around while Kuroo napped. He probably wanted to go enjoy himself.

As he got up, Kuroo spotted the different fliers that were there for the different things they could go do. Kuroo smiled at some of them when he went to go look through them, thinking they could all definitely be worthwhile.

It was a little problematic that neither boy had checked in with the other before they went out to do things. Daichi could have messaged Tetsu when he knew what he was doing so the man could come join him after, and Tetsu could have told Daichi he was awake, so he was free to spend time with the man. But neither man had thought of that, so neither man had been thinking about the other.

Their relationship needed mending. They needed to fix this before too long, or they were going to be suffering for the rest of their lives together.

Would it even last to the wedding? They both wanted to find out the answer to that. They were holding on just for that.

\----------

When Daichi had come back into the room around midnight, he was expecting to see the light on and Kuroo watching television. But it was dark in the room, and there were no more snoring sounds coming from the bed. So Kuroo had gone out of the room? Well, good for him. Daichi was glad the boy had gone to go do something.

It was probably a half hour later when Kuroo had come back in the room, and Daichi was dressed and ready for bed. "Oh, hey. How was your day?" Kuroo asked as he kicked his shoes off by the door.

"It was... interesting. I'd say good. How about your day?" Daichi asked as he pulled back the covers.

Kuroo had simply stripped out of his clothing and was left in only his boxers. Daichi was wearing pajama bottoms, but he knew Kuroo liked to sleep in only his boxers, so Daichi was used to this by now. "Oh, it was good. I think we picked a great place to vacation," Kuroo said as he slid into bed.

Going over to the wall, Daichi had flipped off the light and went back to the bed to climb inside. "Well, good. We have another exciting day ahead of us tomorrow. So goodnight," Daichi said. He rolled on his right side, facing towards the wall and closing his eyes.

It was tense for a few moments, but Kuroo nodded as he rolled onto his left side and looked towards the bathroom door. "Yeah, goodnight," he repeated quietly and he bit his lip.

Nothing was going to be exciting about this. If the two boys had spent their day alone and had a good day being apart, what was that to say about this vacation? Would they spend any time together at all? What was that to say about their relationship?

Not touching, not even looking at one another, the two boys fell asleep alone.

That was how each of them had truly felt: alone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning once again. Daichi stared above at the ceiling, still not quite used to getting to sleep in and not having to be up early. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to sleep in at all this vacation, because his body just wouldn't allow it or adjust.

There was a loud snore next to him, causing him to flinch and look over to the left. A smile spread slowly on his face to see and hear his lover next to him, though the smile faded a little too quickly. He sighed a bit and then slowly sat up. The bed was much cushier than their bed at home, so he didn't have to fear waking Tetsurou up quite as much as he used to fear it, as the bed didn’t rock as much when he shifted. Regardless, he still got out of bed carefully and went to go get showered and changed.

As Daichi got into the bathroom, he left the door open just a crack so Tetsu could find him in case he woke up. It wasn't that it was an invitation for the male to come join him, but subconsciously, Daichi wouldn't be opposed to that. He just didn't want Tetsu to not know where he was.

Usually, Daichi would just take a shower and get it over with. But then he looked at the bathtub and he smiled at the thought of getting to soak in it, allowing his muscles to relax and mend a little. It was an idea, and his mind started to make him think about the possibilities of Tetsu joining him for a bath. It would be relaxing and worth it. But then he frowned and went towards the shower. Tetsurou wouldn't want to bathe with him right now, so what was the point of even considering it?

Turning on the water to the shower, Daichi turned it on to the scalding level that he enjoyed it at before he stepped in and started to rinse away the day before. His mind started to drift a bit and he wondered what else he could do this week. It was a vacation and he was getting paid, so he was sure as hell going to enjoy it.

The door made a bit of a sound and Daichi perked up a bit before he turned his eyes towards the curtain and peaked outside of the shower. Tetsu was there, brushing his teeth and staring into the mirror. Not that Daichi minded, but it was just curious that Tetsurou had even walked into the bathroom with Daichi in there. "Good morning," Daichi murmured before he closed the shower curtain and continued to wash his hair.

Humming, Tetsurou spit into the sink and cleared his throat. "Morning, Dai. How did you sleep?"

"Not.. terrible? It's not our bed, but it's comfortable enough," Daichi said with a shrug.

"That's what I was thinking. I'm starving, so we should go get food," Tetsurou said.

Thinking for a moment, Daichi closed his eyes. "Well, I don't want to go out for every meal. Maybe we can go grocery shopping and pick up a few things so we can eat in the hotel room," Daichi suggested before he reached to shut off the water.

There was a bit of shuffling outside of the shower curtain, and Daichi rose an eyebrow. That was when a hand with a towel appeared from the other side and was offered to Daichi. "Yeah, we should definitely go grocery shopping. Good idea, b-... Dai," said Tetsurou slowly. His voice was much closer than before.

Surprised by the towel, Daichi took it and started to dry himself off before wrapping the towel around himself and opening up the curtain. Tetsu was standing there, wearing nothing at all and holding a towel of his own. "I just want to shower first. But then I'll be good to go," Tetsurou said with a half-smile. Daichi smiled in return and nodded before he stepped out of the bathroom. "I'll be done quick," said Tetsu.

Tetsurou's showers were always quick, unless he popped into Daichi's shower, so it wouldn't surprise Daichi if the shower only lasted five minutes.

It lasted a little longer, but Daichi had only just finished changing when Kuroo came out with his hair all tied up into a towel. He was fairly dry and naked but seeing the man like this didn't surprise Daichi at all. "You're lucky we're not sharing this room with anyone," Daichi commented teasingly. He hadn't been in a teasing mood with Tetsurou lately, but the moment felt right.

With a groan, Tetsurou went to the drawer that Daichi had unpacked his clothes into and pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt. "Damn right. Clothes are so confining. You'll be lucky if I _wear_ clothes in here," Tetsurou said.

That comment caused Daichi to laugh softly and he stood up from the bed as Tetsu started to change. “I don’t think I’d be opposed to that,” Daichi said with a snicker. The chemistry was still there. It just needed some work. Finally, Tetsurou pulled the towel off his head and his hair sprung back to being wild and sticking out every-which-way. "Wonder if they have any hair product out here that can tame your hair."

"You don't like my hair?" Tetsurou asked, sounding offended.

Daichi snorted, shaking his head. "Does _anyone_ like your hair?" he asked, and Daichi stared at Tetsurou, waiting until he bowed his head in defeat. "Let's just go grocery shopping," he said, humming gently as he went to the door. “But I do find your hair interesting. It’s just one of the many things that makes you who you are. You’re the man I fell for, so I suppose I can’t complain about it.”

As they got to the lobby, each boy was drawn in by the different attractions they could go see and the different activities they could do that day. Neither one said anything to the other as they looked through the different venues for the day, but once they got to the front door and headed to the grocery store, their focus was back on the task at hand.

Finally reaching the store, the two boys went to get a cart before they started to walk around the grocery store slowly. "Okay, so I think we need to plan out our snacks and talk about what we want to do for lunches and stuff first," Daichi said as he pushed the cart next to Tetsurou, who was looking at everything like a child in a candy store. It wasn't different than any other grocery store, so why was he behaving so strangely?

Coming back to reality, Tetsurou nodded and looked at Daichi. "Yeah, sure. Snacks and lunches," he said, proving he was paying attention. That was kind of a relief to Daichi. Though, Daichi couldn't seem to keep his attention for very long. He was back to looking around at everything. What on earth was he doing?

Daichi had to grab Kuroo's arm to pull him down the snack aisle and the pair of them started to pick out certain things. Daichi was surprised to see his fiancé grab pretzels. "Since when did you start liking pretzels?" Daichi asked, almost sounding accusing of it.

Turning to look back, Tetsurou shrugged. "I was feeling something salty and crunchy, but I don't want potato chips. I know you like pretzels, right?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, and Daichi nodded slowly.

"You don't have to get something just because I like it," Daichi mumbled and continued along. But Tetsu put the pretzels in the cart and they moved on. Daichi grabbed some pocky and senbei that they could snack on through the week, before he sighed. "We should probably get some fruit too. I don't think all I want is dry snacks. Fresh fruit would be good," Daichi said as he looked at Tetsurou, who had grabbed a pouch of arare as well. Daichi loved arare, so he wondered if Tetsu was just doing this for him.

They wandered to the fresh produce section and the two boys started to pick out small quantities of fruit and vegetables. They laughed at the squash that looked like an actual penis and ball sack and they took pictures with it. They stopped to get edamame and they grabbed a few other things before they went through out the store to pick out what other lunches and dinners they wanted to have.

"We'll probably go get lunch or dinner two or three times, so we need at least eight meals to have for the hotel room," Tetsurou said, narrowing his eyes to Daichi. "Maybe a little more. Though, we should get some breakfast bars for you and coffee grounds. Don't we have a coffee pot?"

Taking a moment, Daichi stopped and looked down. It took him back for a moment to realize that Tetsurou was actually taking note of things that Daichi would want or need. "Yeah, we do. I didn't even think about coffee. We don't have to get breakfast bars just for me. I'll be fine," Daichi said with a shrug.

Tetsu smiled gently. "Hey, you wake up earlier than I do. I don't want you to starve while I'm not awake and you're just sitting in the room," he said. "Though, I guess you could just go find something to do..." he said.

The reality of the situation set in for a moment and the two boys looked away from one another. "Sure, I'll go get a pack of breakfast bars and some coffee. Thanks for the suggestion," Daichi said in a mumble and they walked towards the breakfast aisle. Daichi could remember when the two of them would buy the same cereal and they would have to buy four boxes, because one box wouldn't last a week for the two of them.

Once Daichi got the breakfast bars and they finished getting the rest of their meals, the two boys started towards the cash registers. "Dai... look at our cart," Tetsu said suddenly. Daichi froze and looked down. What was wrong with it?

He blinked at it for a moment before he looked up at Tetsurou with a confused expression. "We are here for a week... We bought groceries for nearly a month," Tetsurou said with a laugh. "We don't need all of this. Are we really going to eat half of it?"

Looking back at the cart, Daichi smirked and he laughed along with his fiancé. It was true. Their cart was full. Whatever they didn't eat, it would get thrown out and wasted. So, it was a bad idea to get as much as they planned on getting. "I can put the coffee and breakfast bars back," Daichi said as they walked back towards that aisle.

"I can put some of the snacks back. And maybe we only need one bag of fruits and a couple of vegetables," Tetsurou said. They laughed at all of this and they got it down to just a half of a cart before they finally went to the check out.

If each boy was being honest, they thought the shopping trip was a good time. Even though they didn't talk about anything other than grocery shopping, it was fun. They each just missed being around each other. It seemed to be something common between the two. They still wanted to be around the other boy, but they really didn't know how to do it anymore.

The shopping trip was a success, so the two boys went back to check out and then started to make their way to the hotel. Maybe things would turn around? At least, they hoped.

\----------

As soon as everything was taken care of, Daichi went to the restroom. But when he came back out, Tetsurou was putting his shoes back on. Out of confusion, Daichi stood there, rather surprised. "Are you going somewhere?" Daichi asked as he stepped closer.

Tetsurou looked up and he hummed a bit. "Well, there's a movie going on in one of the conference rooms, so I thought I'd go to it. Hope you don't mind," Tetsurou said as he grabbed a snack from the groceries they had just gotten.

Taking a breath, Daichi shrugged. "Sure. Go to the movie. I wanted to go check out the carnival happening down the street in an hour anyway, so... I'll see you later I guess?" Daichi said with a bit of a sour tone. He didn't bother to look up to Tetsurou, but if he had, he would have witnessed the look of hurt that was all over his boy's face.

"Did you want to..." Tetsurou stopped when Daichi looked up and the taller man looked away. "Yeah, I guess I'll see you later. Have a good afternoon," he said before he walked out of the room.

Staring ahead, Daichi took a seat on the bed and he felt sick. What was wrong with him? Why did he react like that when Tetsu wanted to go see the movie? Why didn't he talk to Tetsurou about it? He just resorted to making a bitter comment and left it at that.

Was this really what their relationship had come to?

Taking a deep breath, Daichi closed his eyes and thought about what he could do now that Tetsurou wasn't around. It really shouldn't be like this, but it was, and there was nothing he could do about it right now. Could he?

It stressed Daichi out to think about it, so he thought that maybe distracting himself from the thoughts of everything right now would be a good way to do things. If he didn't think about it and their relationship wasn't constantly on his mind, was it really a problem?

Deciding to go to that carnival alone, he slipped out of the hotel room and he closed the door. This wasn't exactly what he wanted to do, and he really thought he should be spending time with Tetsurou, but Tetsu didn't seem to want to spend time with Daichi, so why should he bother?

It was going to be a long vacation.

\----------

"Daichi?" Tetsurou asked into the air as the door to the hotel room was opened up.

"Of course it's me. A cleaning person would knock first and no one else has a key to our room," Daichi mumbled as he took off his shoes at the door. It was a little cold, and Daichi winced after he said it, feeling bad about how he had said it. "Sorry. How was your movie?" Daichi said as he went to sit in one of the armchairs in their room next to Tetsu.

When Tetsurou shrugged, he leaned back and looked at Daichi. "It was fine. It was some cheesy drama that we would have both spent time criticizing if you were there. How... was the carnival?" Tetsurou asked as he lulled his head over to look towards the other man.

Making a face, Daichi thought about all the things he did at the carnival. Right as Daichi moved to open his mouth to speak though, Tetsurou sat up straight and displayed a very hostile expression. "Your jaw is bruised. Who do I have to attack?" Tetsurou seethed, narrowing his eyes a bit.

That comment made Daichi's heart flutter a bit, and he smirked a bit. This is what told Daichi that Tetsurou still cared. He shook his head and reached up to touch the bruise on his jaw. "I mean, you can go destroy the hammer for their bell game. A little kid accidentally hit me with it because I was standing too close. But it was a complete accident, Tetsu. I don't want you chasing down the seven-year-old for me. He apologized, and his parents bought me a drink."

Still tensing his shoulders, Tetsurou reached over and touched Daichi's hand, which was still massaging the area of his bruised jaw. "Does it hurt?" he asked, frowning and allowing his expression to soften a little.

Thinking for a moment, Daichi adjusted his hand to take Tetsurou's hand and settle it in his lap. "It's okay. It feels better than when it happened, that's for sure."

"Good," Tetsu said and he squeezed Daichi's hand. There was a look on his face, and it took Daichi back to when they had first started dating. He looked almost _nervous_ about something, or bashful. It caused Daichi's insides to warm a little. "I'll go get you some ice, dear," Tetsurou said as he stood up.

He was close to pulling away from Daichi, but Daichi squeezed Tetsurou's hand and pulled him back a little. "No, no, please stay here for a minute. I think we need to... to talk about something," Daichi said.

Those words caused both boys to shiver a bit. hearing those words were definitely not something either of them looked forward to. But it had to be done, didn't it? "O-oh. Okay, what's up?" Tetsurou asked. He sat down, and Daichi watched as the man subconsciously started to spin his engagement ring on his finger. That was part of what Daichi wanted to talk about, but it wasn't all of it.

With a breath, Daichi looked down and gnawed on his lip for a moment. "Tetsu... I care about you. I really do, and we are meant to be, but lately, it really hasn't felt like we are a team. Do you know what I mean? What is marriage supposed to be about? We're not supposed to be doing things separately and we're supposed to be trying to work together as partners."

The words settled between the two men and they stared down at their feet for a few moments, just letting the subject of what Daichi wanted to talk about settle and sink in. Tetsurou was the first to break the silence with a breath, and the boy looked up. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We should be doing things together... I'm sorry for just going to the movie without you. I was going to ask you to come with me, but I kind of chickened out."

Sighing, Daichi nodded as he thought about how Tetsurou had seemed to want to ask Daichi to come along with him, but just didn't bother asking. "I would have asked you to come to the carnival, but you had your heart set on the movie, so I didn't want to take that away from you."

Both boys were simmering in their words and taking in everything right at that moment.

"I'm pretty tired from being out all day, so I think I'm going to get ready for bed," Daichi said with a sigh. The two boys had finally let go of their hands and Daichi stood up, going to get changed. "We can make dinner though, we don't have to go to bed yet."

Nodding and standing up, Tetsurou followed after Daichi and he stripped out of his clothing, clad in just the boxers he had been wearing. Daichi smiled to see that he wasn't going to change his habits just because they were on vacation. He didn't wear clothing to bed at home, so why would he wear clothes here?

"What do you want for dinner?" Daichi asked as he went to the fridge to look at the things they bought. "I could cook up the fish," Daichi said, pulling the mackerel out of the fridge for the two of them.

With a hum, Tetsurou nodded and came closer to Daichi. "That sounds good. We should salt it and grill it," he said as he went to get their rice and an onion to chop up.

"Already the plan, dear," Daichi said as he washed his hands and then went to look at what kind of pans they had for cooking. "I know it's your favorite way to eat it. I don't think I could ever forget that."'

There was a slight chuckle from Tetsu, and he went to the other side of the kitchen to grab a knife and the cutting board. "We could do the broccoli or the peas too, it's up to you. Or something else," Tetsurou said as he went to wash his own hands.

The two of them worked well together in the kitchen. They just hadn't had the time as of late to make a meal together, or to show that they were still on top of their teamwork. It may have been a little rusty, but slowly, they were making it work. Tetsurou wondered where this magic ever disappeared to. Maybe it had just become dormant for a little while. "The peas sound good. We can do the broccoli with the beef cuts," Daichi said over his shoulder before he started to prepare the fish.

Just like a pair of gloves, or a pencil and eraser, Daichi and Tetsurou were proving how well they fit together. It was just when Daichi had turned his head to check on how Tetsurou was doing with the onion that the man came over with the cutting board to slide the onion into the pan. "We should have bought a lemon," Tetsurou murmured, and Daichi nodded, bumping his hip into Tetsu's leg, which caused the man to scoff. "Bold of you to bump me when I have a knife in my hand," he said with a laugh before he nudged Daichi in a loving manner.

"Bold of you to think that you would actually do anything to me with the knife," Daichi said as he let out a laugh.

A hum escaped Tetsurou's mouth and he turned on the faucet for the sink to wash the knife and the cutting board. "True, true. I wouldn't have the heart to hurt you. I don't know who would want to harm somebody as sweet as you."

When a slow blush started to creep onto Daichi's cheeks, he had to cough and look away from his fiancé. He wasn't sure why it seemed to get to him when Tetsu spoke to him like this or called him sweet things, but it always seemed to get a rise out of him. Maybe their love hadn't been lost after all? "Could you start the peas?" Daichi asked without looking over his shoulder.

Hearing the chuckle, Daichi knew that Tetsurou knew about his cheeks. "Sure thing, love," Tetsurou said as he reached for a pan to boil the peas in.

This was definitely starting to feel more natural and much more relaxing to Daichi. He loved having Tetsurou around to help him and he loved when they were talking and just doing domesticated things together, like cooking, or cleaning. It made it all the more exciting in Daichi's eyes and he never wanted that to go away. "We should talk about what we want to do tomorrow," Daichi said softly.

"We will, after dinner. But I just want to spend a nice, relaxing dinner with you to catch up. We... need that, you know?" Tetsurou said and he came closer to Daichi, resting a hand against his hip. "We need this time together. I'm so happy to be here with you. I just want to get caught up on what's going on in your life," Tetsu said and he started to wrap his arms around Daichi, resting his chin on Daichi's shoulder.

The air was still for a moment and Daichi closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Yeah, we can get caught up. I'd really like that," Daichi said as he turned his head to look at his fiancé. He quickly pressed a kiss to Tetsurou's cheek, then turned his eyes back down to the fish he was grilling. It was smelling delicious and Daichi had a feeling that it would be a wonderful meal.

It was Daichi's turn to smirk and chuckle at Tetsu, because his face was beginning to glow just like Daichi's had glowed at Tetsu's comment.

Dinner was finishing up, and the two boys set the table and brought their meal over to serve up. "I'll do the dishes after we eat," Tetsurou said once they both sat down. Daichi hummed at the thought of that and nodded. It was Tetsurou who had usually done the dishes for the pair, just like it was usually Daichi who had done the laundry and did the grocery shopping. But things had been out of sync for so long that the boys had forgotten about their self-assigned roles in the house. Either way, it felt nice to be back at it like they had been before.

"So, tell me about what's been going on at work," Daichi said as he started to cut up his fish, looking down at it before turning his eyes up to his love.

Grumbling, Tetsurou reached for his glass of water. "Do you really want to hear about work? It's boring stuff for you, I know it is," Tetsu murmured, his eyes not meeting Daichi for just a moment.

With a sigh, Daichi shook his head. "Of course I want to hear about work. Anything that is going on in your life, I want to hear about. Have you guys been testing any new or exciting products?" Daichi queried, tilting his head a bit.

Clearing his throat, Tetsurou picked up his fork. "Well, if you consider new eye drops exciting, sure. It's supposed to be a formula that lasts longer for itchy eyes, but they haven't quite gotten it right yet," Tetsu said as he seemed to be thinking about something. "But that's really as exciting as it gets lately. Though, there's a new position opening that I might apply for. I'd be the director of the testing lab, which is better hours and it pays better," Tetsurou said proudly.

"Oh yeah? You should go for it, definitely! They'd be dumb not to hire you immediately," Daichi said with a chuckle. "Are there requirements? Do you qualify?"

"Um, well, I already have the degree and the lab experience, but there are other guys who have worked there longer than me, so I might not get it if I applied. I'll still go for it, but I don't want to get my hopes up," Tetsurou said as he bit into his mackerel. "This is really good, babe," Tetsu said with a mouth full of fish. "I know it's not your favorite, so thank you for making it."

Shrugging a bit, Daichi smiled as he looked at his boy. "But it's your favorite, so how could I have possibly turned down making it for you? And it's not like I hate it, you know that."

"I know, but I still appreciate you making it for me."

"Well, I made some for me too, so we both could have a good dinner," Daichi said and he started to eat his peas and rice. "You should definitely try for that job, though. What's the pay raise look like?" Daichi asked.

Humming, Tetsurou continued to chew for a moment. "It would be my salary times 1.5 or so. Not the biggest pay raise, but it's definitely better hours and I get to choose my days off, not just get them when they decide to give them to me," Tetsurou said. Daichi grinned at Tetsurou and he tilted his head.

"So we might get to see each other more," Daichi said, the grin was still plastered on his cheeks. The idea of spending more time with his fiancé sounded wonderful to Daichi. Now he couldn't help but be hopeful that Tetsurou would get the job.

Letting out a bit of a laugh, Tetsurou nodded slowly. "Yeah, we would. I could request off days that you know you're going to have off, and we'd get to spend that time together. Oh, and I won't have to stay as late every time. I'd go in a little earlier, so that would be good for us too, right?"

This was sounding more and more like a dream to Daichi. "Pinch me. Slap me. Wake me up," Daichi said.

Of course, when Daichi had said those things, Tetsurou tilted his head and rose an eyebrow. But he reached over to actually pinch Daichi and he slapped him gently across the cheek. "Tetsu!" Daichi said in a huff, but he started to laugh.

"What? I did what you asked!" There was a grin plastered on Tetsurou's face and the two men started to laugh, nearly choking on their air.

"That was just a joke. But babe, all of this sounds a little too good to be true. I don't know if I could handle you being home all the time. We would have to come up with a schedule," Daichi said with a laugh.

Letting out a scoff, Tetsu huffed and turned his face with crossed arms. "Don't want to spend time with me, I see how it is," said the man, puffing out his cheeks in a playful manner.

Scoffing himself, Daichi got into the next chair and reached to take Tetsurou's hands. "Of course I want to spend time with you. It would just be a lot for the two of us, don't you think? But I could definitely get used to you being home more often again. I know a few ways we could spend that time together," Daichi said, raising his eyebrow rather suggestively.

When Tetsu caught onto what Daichi was saying, his eyebrow raised a bit and he smirked gently. "I could think of some ways to spend that time too. We will be tired with how much we are doing though, so we will need better sleeping schedules," Tetsurou said.

Daichi chuckled and he went back to his chair.

"So, now tell me about work for you. Have you told your boss you're going to stop doing so much work because you do double what everyone else does and you get paid the same amount?" Tetsurou asked.

Flushing cheeks seemed to answer Tetsurou's question. He didn't need Daichi to continue that. "I don't like that your boss walks all over you, babe. He needs to see how great of an employee he has and either start rewarding you for that, or he needs to be more lenient with you coming in on time and leaving with everyone else."

It wasn't that Tetsurou didn't have a point, but Daichi didn't exactly see it that way. "But what if I keep working harder, and one day it pays off in a promotion?" Daichi asked, looking up timidly and letting Tetsurou see just how hesitant he was to say anything.

Sighing, Tetsu shook his head. "You've been at this for months, babe. If it hasn't paid off yet, I would say that you need to take a break here and you need to do what's right for you."

There it was again. Tetsu and his points were really starting to make Daichi uneasy. What if Tetsu started to take his own advice and take a break in their relationship, because being engaged hasn't paid off yet? "I'll think about it, babe. You're right, I shouldn't be overworking myself if I'm not going to be rewarded for it," Daichi murmured. The good mood was started to slip away, and Daichi really wasn't sure that he wanted to continue thinking about this.

Nodding slowly, Tetsurou pushed his plate away gently before he moved to stand up. "I just care, that's all," Tetsu said quietly. He took his plate and glass to the sink and turned on the water once more. "Bring over your plate when you're done. We can talk about what we want to do tomorrow when I'm done with the dishes," Tetsurou said, sounding a bit dryer in his emotions at the given moment.

When there was nothing left to talk about, Daichi stood up and brought his plate over to the sink. He let his hand rest on Tetsurou's elbow for a moment before he walked away. His eyes would have normally stayed on his fiance's back for a period of time before he walked away, but he couldn't stay concentrated there for any longer. His mind was preoccupied with the thought he had about the possibility of their relationship ending. He knew it was crazy to even think like that, but Daichi couldn't help where his mind went to when their relationship had been taking a beating lately.

When Kuroo had finished the dishes, he went to bed to find Daichi laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. "What're you thinking about?" Tetsurou asked. He walked to the light switch to turn off the light before he crawled into bed himself. "Are you okay?"

Daichi turned on his side, letting his arm rest under his head and he smiled halfheartedly to the man he was engaged to. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just got up into my head about something I shouldn't have been thinking about. Anyway, what did you want to do tomorrow?" Daichi asked.

The silence in the room was a little unsettling, so Tetsurou hummed and he adjusted to lay on his own side, facing Daichi once more. "Honestly, I'm not sure. We could go walk on the beach and go swim in the ocean. Feeling up for a beach adventure with me?" Kuroo asked gently.

"That's actually a pretty good idea. I mean, we did come out here to be on the beach, didn't we? Why not go see what the beach has? I was on the boardwalk earlier, but it's not the same as actually being on the beach," Daichi said as he closed his eyes. "So, a beach walk it shall be. Maybe we can get lunch or dinner out there too."

"Or both," chimed in Tetsurou. It caused Daichi to let out a snort, and he snuggled into the bed.

The two boys were so close together, yet they weren't touching. "Goodnight, love," Daichi said. His heart ached to touch Tetsurou once more, but he wasn't sure that Tetsu wanted the same.

"Goodnight, dear," Tetsu said in reply. If only Daichi knew that Tetsu really did want the same thing, they could be as close together and as tangled up with one another as they wanted to be.

But unfortunately, they would still have some mending to do if they wanted to get back to where they once were. It wasn't impossible, it was just going to take some time.


End file.
